robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Robloxians
This is my own account of a few witnesses where I have seen what I call "Shadow Robloxians". I also have a few theories in regards to this as well. The First Sighting If can remember correctly about when my first sighting of "Shadow Robloxians" occurred I can only remember the month, which was May of 2013. In 2013, I was new once again in Roblox, and I rejoined Roblox after two years of quitting due me running into a problem which didn't allow me to play Roblox. (This happened in 2011, my first account I made was in 2010 and I was sadly a safechatter (not to mention I was clueless how actually "talk") I would later rejoin Roblox in late December of 2012, when I got my first laptop for Christmas) If I can remember everything correctly, I was my favorite Roblox roleplaying game, which was a Sonic fan-made RPG, Paper Sonictopia the Ultimate (still my favorite and I still play today as of 2016). I was on a server for hours roleplaying with other people and having a good time. Eventually by the time it was probably around 10:00 PM, most people had already left probably due to bedtime or had to do something important in life. This left me and another player who I already gotten to know well by then (for the sake of privacy, the username is going to not mentioned), his name was User42. It was just only us on the game, and the game was huge it had many different areas on the map made by the developers of the game, there were many places and if you wanted to go there you could do so by clicking a teleport button to that said location in game, that was a GUI. Now lets get down to the basic, I'm going to mention to you all a full account with full detail of the location in Paper Sonictopia the Ultimate. There is one location in the game called Mobius (named after the place in the Sonic Archie comics), this location was a big island, which had many houses in colors for representing the color of a Sonic character (for instance there was a blue two-story house, which was made to be Sonic's house. Though with many RPer's, it doesn't always have to be Sonic's house). There was also a hidden garden with a waterfall in it, and a big mansion that had tan colored bricks, and the classic Robloxian red roof. Elsewhere in Mobius there was a forest called Evergreen Forest which in the center had giant tree named obviously the Evergreen Tree. Then past that there is a more urban area where there is skyscrapers, and a beach. Then there is a castle. Okay Mobius is basically the area where most people will usually teleport to from the spawn/morph room, once a player enters the game. So Mobius will always have tons of players there. But another thing about Mobius that I will mention is that there is bar called Club Rouge, and across it is a green colored house with a red roof. How now this is where my firsthand account of seeing a "Shadow Robloxian" takes place. Like I said before, I wasn't alone on the server at the time, since my friend User42 was still on there as well so I had company. I remember correctly that I was standing in middle of the street, in between the green house and Club Rouge. I probably was talking to User42 in the chat that was outside of RP, probably since we were bored and it was 10:00 PM at night. That's when I saw something out of the ordinary, something that was just rather odd. I saw from corner of my eyes (in-game camera eyes if you were confused), a person in a Robloxian 1.0 walking left from behind the green house, which revealed the person for a moment to me, then after that the person would then continue walking without stopping (almost as if it didn't notice me), and went behind Club Rouge. At first I was confused, because it wasn't my friend User42, he wasn't in Mobius since he was in a another location in the game called Zaphlynia (which you can teleport to by GUI buttons). Plus it was only me and him online at the time, so it made no sense for a third player to be in the server, or else they're username would appear on the player list board on the top right corner. I then walked behind Club Rouge to see whatever this thing was, only of course... It was gone. I then immediately asked User42, "Hey is there anyone else on here?". "What do you mean? It's only just us two." "Why do you ask?" I then told him what I thought I saw and he was quite confused as I was when I explained it to him. So I had him teleport from Zaphlynia to Mobius, where I had him be positioned in the area where I saw the "Shadow Robloxian" in. My friend would then walk left to right, starting from behind the green house, and then in the open, and then walk behind Club Rouge. After that me and him were probably certain that we just imagined things, since it was late at night. So me and him decided to stay on Paper Sonictopia the Ultimate for a little while, and then we both left since both of us got tired and need to go to sleep. But that "Shadow Robloxian", from my firsthand experience, it had precisely a Robloxian 1.0, and appeared either very almost transparent black or grey (but enough to allow you too see it faintly). Sadly I didn't take a screenshot of this, however I went back today and reenacted where I was at the time those years ago. Here I even threw red arrow to indicate the direction of the entity it moved. This wouldn't be the only time I saw this or these entities, there was another incident as well. The Second Sighting The second sighting of me seeing what I now call "Shadow Robloxians" happened a couple of months after my first previous sighting in Paper Sonictopia the Ultimate. The second and final sighting was on another game, which was popular back in the day, it was called Build A Mini Country: Earth Edition, made by Cowkiller (who would become the founding father of history roleplaying/minibuilding groups, in fact I even became a good friend with him, though he left Roblox in 2015, since he moved on and graduated college and has a good job (I wish him good luck)) (Anywho). Basically the game is a giant map of the world, with all the seven continents, North America, South America, Antarctica, Australia (or Oceania if that what you consider it or call it as), Asia, Africa and Europe. In the game randomly people will spawn in spawning location in any random continent. Basically people in this game would built small cities in nations, roleplay historic events like for instance many would rp, World War II, or Colonialism Era in North America. Okay now to my second/final sighting. This happened probably perhaps in August of 2013 if I can remember correctly. I was on the game for hours, and eventually I was still on the server at 10:00 PM at night. Most of the people of course by then left the server to either another populated server, or left because they had to get off. ''Thus I was alone in the world metaphorically... '' But I was happy, since I could play on the server by myself, and build small cities in Spain without interruption or even RPing. So I began to build in Spain until a couple of minutes later I saw it again, the "Shadow Robloxian". Like before, I caught glimpse of the entity at the corner of my in-game camera eyes. I remember this time unlike before in my first sighting, the entity was using the Run Tool, and was running around in North America (which was across the ocean obviously). Like before, the thing or whatever the actual hell it was, just didn't seem to notice me. Of course seconds later the thing would vanish and never be seen again. But with my curiosity, I decided to run over across the Atlantic Ocean to North America, to see what was going on and to see if there was another player on the server with me or not. There nothing on the Eastern Coast of North America, (except for buildings that were made and left by previous players that were on the game hours ago) there was no other player whatsoever, and not to mention there wasn't a trace of anything left behind by the "Shadow Robloxian" either, it didn't even built anything in North America. Sadly once again... I didn't screenshot it at the time, but I went back to the game today as of 2016, and reenacted what I saw from memory. So here what I did. What I remember from memory is that the entity or whatever it was, it ran from Quebec on the map, all the way down to the state of Florida on the map of world in the game. And once again it literally was as if it didn't pay any attention to me, almost as if the entity wasn't aware that I was there. After that, I decided to call it a night, and thought that I must of been imaging things again, since I always play Roblox late at night on my laptop. So I left the game and turned off my laptop and went to bed. This was the last time I saw what I call "Shadow Robloxians". But I am sure that I may perhaps see one again in the future, and if I do. I won't be surprised. Theories on the "Shadow Robloxians" I have two theories that might perhaps explain about the "Shadow Robloxians". I might even come up with more theories in regards to this. My Current Theories. * Theory 1: They are not actually players or even an AI entity that you make in Studio or whatever. (I'm not a scripter or a developer. So when it comes to actual advanced Roblox LUA scripting, it confuses me.) Therefore they are probably just our imagination. In real life, similar entities called Shadow People exist, and many people around the world claim to see them from the corner of eye, and then when someone turns their head in direction of where the Shadow Person was or blinks, the entity vanishes. * Theory 2: It almost like the urban legend of Herobrine of Minecraft, (which Notch later claimed that it was proven false) where a entity that looks like a player would stalk you in the single-player sandbox mode. Only difference between "Shadow Robloxians" and Herobrine is that unlike Herobrine, I never seen "Shadow Robloxians" leave tools, creations, or anything behind. I never seen anything made by them, and it very doubtful. That means that just like Herobrine, "Shadow Robloxians" simply just stalk you when you don't notice. Another difference is that unlike Herobrine, "Shadow Robloxians" do not simply continue stalking a player when they are noticed, they will vanish in sight once a player catches the glimpse of one. But what exactly are they? I honestly think they aren't players, but they aren't AI entities either that you create in Studio, perhaps something else. Perhaps for all we know, "Shadow Robloxians" may of existed since the beginning when Roblox was first created in 2005. Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Classic Category:Strange Category:Files